


Battle Scars

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 2 [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: A short about Connor’s past.





	Battle Scars

“How’d you get that?”

He finally noticed; Oliver noticed the scar on his elbow. The younger man just got out of the shower and his boyfriend was admiring the view, except he saw something the law student had been hiding. Connor has hoped from the longest time that he’d never point it out because it hurts to relive _that_ memory, but now he has no choice. “It’s a long story...”

“I always have time for you,” Oliver sweetly takes his hand, and guides them both over to the bed. They sit in silence for a little while, until Connor builds up the courage to go through this bitter memory.

“I got that scar a few years ago from a fight. The person I was arguing with went slightly insane and brought a knife into the situation. Obviously, it cut my skin a little too deep; then a hospital visit later, a scar was forever engraved on my arm,” the younger man remains toneless, whereas Oliver has tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe someone would hurt his Connor like that.

“Who the hell would do that to you?”

“My dad actually,” the older man becomes speechless, how can a dad hurt their own son? “We were in a really heated argument about my mom; I called him out on things and he got so frustrated that he brought weapons into it. At first, I figured he was joking but then my blood was dripping onto the floor. Definitely wasn’t a joke.”

“Your dad did _that_ to you? Jesus...” Oliver pulls him close, not knowing what else to do. He had no clue that the story was so dark, otherwise he wouldn’t have even asked, “are you okay?”

“You’re the only person I’ve told that story to, not even my sister knows, but I don’t regret it. I trust you and that means I have to open up about things,” Connor feels himself entering a figurative light, and the darkness that surrounds him is slowly fading away.

Oliver _is_ the light of his life and he’ll only make Connor’s life brighter for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
